Evil Sleeps Here
by TheEpicNerd014
Summary: Mari and Kuru are street rats who end up being hunted by demons. With help from Devil May Cry. Can they find out the reason? Takes place after 4 (This is my first REAL fanfic so I hope you enjoy. And the cover pic was yes, drawn by me.) DanteXOC, VergilXOC And maybe more parings later. Rated T for now (T for Language and lots of fighting.)
1. -PROLOGUE-

_**author note.  
**_ **Hello! This is a little idea I wanted to write out so I hope you like it! I had help from my friend who was super awesome and helped me with it so. Keep in mind this was not ALL me. Chapter 1 should be up soon as well. I just want to have a little space so that you can get the feel of the prologue. I only made one because it felt like it just wouldn't fit in the first chapter. WELL ENJOY~**

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Dante!" Lady cried out as she barged though the door of Devil May Cry. Dante sat with his feet propped up on his desk. He lowered his magazine with a sigh."What did I do now?"

"Care to tell why there are demons being seen downtown?" Lady asked with her hands in the air.  
"I didn't invite them. And besides, not everything is my fault!... Most of the time." He remarked, and looked back to his magazine.

"Well I heard they show up, wreck stuff, and disappear like someone 'Got rid of them.'" If it's not you, then who?" Lady asked as she took the magazine out of his hands.

"Hey!" He tried to take it back before she discarded it to the corner of the room. "What do you want from me? Maybe it was Trish!" Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms over his chest like a four-year old after having his favorite toy taken away.

"I already talked to her." Lady sat on the desk and sighed. It's been a long day and she still had more to do. "Think you can look into it? Some people are getting worried. We already have someone willing to pay to get rid of them."

"Being paid to take out the trash. Hmm..." Dante stood up from his chair and threw on his coat. Lady then handed him a file. "List of all the places they've been seen."

She then got up and walked to the door. But before she left she turned to Dante. "I also heard someone in a red coat was seen running from them." "So... I have a copy-cat? How flattering!" He said walking past her with the files already being scanned.

"Enjoy." Lady said as they went their separate ways.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Plz leave a review and maybe even follow! This is my first REAL fanfic for I hope it's not bad and that people can enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 1: Copycats

**YO! Here is the first chapter. I already have the second chapter done. When would you guys like it by? If nobody says anything I'll be posing it maybe Monday at the latest. Now the two girls our my lovely OC's that I cooked up. I hope you enjoy. I may make a poll for which OC to ship Dante with. I still don't know who he ends up with. ANYWAYS~ _Enjoy_**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Copycats

"This way!" A voice called from the alley.  
"Shit! You sure!?" could be heard between the gunfire. "Umm No..." The first voice said, as she was now face to face with a demon. It towered over the young girl.

"Run, Mari!" Being pushed out of the way, Mari fell to the ground and the demon was now dead.  
"Get up! They're going to get you!" Lifting Mari from the ground, the two girls ran for cover.

They ran down streets filled with bright neon lights and bars. Not many people were out at this hour of the night.  
Ducking into an alley, they could catch their breath. "Did we lose them?" Mari asked, as she peeked her head out. "Not sure..." replied her friend, as she reloaded her gun and blew some grayish blue hair out of her face.  
Pulling Mari back, she peered down the street. "Hang on." She said as she grabbed the Katana at her side, and stormed out onto the street.

"DIE!" She cried as she swung the sword over her head, taking the head of one of the demons.  
She ducked an arm and cut through her attacker's legs. One stab to the chest and she moved to the next.  
Rolling to the right, she was able to miss the swing of a demons leg, which then she cut off along with its head.

Their were still a few left in the street. She ran down the sidewalk and jumped off a wall. Whipping her gun out, she shot two of them in the head.  
Landing on the ground she shot a few more bullets in the air. Before she could see if they hit their mark, she was slammed into the ground.  
"Damn..." She groaned. She then shot her attacker and pulled out her katana.

"That hurt!" She yelled as she charged the rest.  
But then they all suddenly turned to dust.

A little ways down the street stood Dante, with Ebony and Ivory in hand.  
"Well if it isn't my little copycat!" Dante said as he walked closer.  
"Kuru!" Mari called from the alley. Without even a glance to Mari, "Kuru" dashed at Dante with her katana drawn.

Dante easily evaded the attack and jumped a few feet behind his original location. With a quick movement he had his sword Rebellion locked with her katana.  
With ease he pushed her back, only to kick her legs out from under her.  
Kuru sat there on her butt, rather pissed with the newfound bruise on her ass.

She pulled out her gun and aimed it at his head; only to have Rebellion pressed to her cheek.  
"Well, hello there." Dante said standing over the woman.

Kuru clicked her tongue in protest. "Kuru!" Mari ran over to her side and turned to Dante.  
"I'm SO sorry mister! Please leave her be!" She held her hands out in a shielding manner. Dante lowered his blade only a little.

"Those demons came out of nowhere and attacked us! We are sooo sorry, and we thank you for the help!" Mari bowed her head.  
Putting her gun to her side, Kuru grumbled. "Says you... I had it." She said before pushing Rebellion to the side and standing up.

Dante had a better look at them. The girl trying to keep the other out of trouble had short, strawberry blond hair that parted down the middle with the left of it held aside by two hair clips. She wore a short pink hoodie and a peach dress that went to her calves, white socks and brown boots covered what was left. Her deep pink eyes seemed to be soft and gentle.

The other was much less gentle looking. She was taller than the first one, her gray hair was pulled into a messy ponytail that hung a little more to the left, she had some blue highlights on the right of her bangs that matched her bright blue eyes; under the left of which was a small mole.

The color of her eyes alone looked as if it could pierce through your soul. She wore dark blue jeans with a katana sheath on her left. She wore what seemed to be a short black top that only went a little lower than her breasts, with a belt just under it. Her leather boots went about to her kness. And lastly she wore just a plain red coat.

"Attacked, you said." Dante turned to the short one. "Yes!" She nodded. "They just came out of nowhere... I have no idea what they want" She said. She looked down to the ground and became lost in her own mind.

"Yeah. But I had it. So thanks for butting in" Kuru said as she rubbed her behind.  
"So sorry... She has bad people skills" Mari said. She hit Kuru in the arm, in which she was given a childish tongue in return.  
"Is there any way we can repay you?" Mari asked. She pulled out a small wallet from her hoodie.

Pulling out all of the money held inside, she handed it to him.  
It was clear that there was maybe less then ten in her hand. The idea of taking all her money didn't sit well with Dante, he pushed her hand back.  
"I got my own money. Besides, throwing her on her ass was all I needed." He said gesturing to Kuru, who just turned up her nose and looked away.

"Are you sure?" She looked to the ground. Holding her money to her chest.  
"Yup. I'm good. And you?" He asked. He looked around her to make sure the demons hadn't hurt her.

"I'm fin-" "MOVE!" Kuru pushed Mari out of the way of a demons attack.  
Dante just barely making it by his nose, pulled out his guns and let Ivory tear through the demon.

He aimed Ebony at the demons crawling along the walls of one of the nearby bars.  
"Looks like more came to party." Dante smirked.  
Both Dante and Kuru fired on the oncoming horde.

Mari stood behind Kuru with her hands over her ears. One made it past the gun fire and jumped over them. Kicking Kuru in the back, she was sent into the wall. "KURU!" Mari rushed over to her but what grabbed by the demon.

Dante rushed the demon with Rebellion in hand. He swang his sword at the demon's legs and caught its foot. Screeching in pain, the demon dropped Mari to the ground.

In a daze, Mari got up and ran to Kuru. Holding her to herself she watched as Dante took out the demons arm.  
The now one armed demon looked to his limbless shoulder. With a ear splitting screech it charged.  
Leaping over its hand, Dante slashed at its back, missing by only an inch.

The demon ignored Dante and turned to the girls. With an unconscious Kuru in her arms, Mari held her close and braced herself for the attack. Squeezing her eyes shut she could only imagine what it was going to do to them.

But nothing came. Opening her eyes, Mari saw that Dante stood with Rebellion. With only dust and shadows left behind by the fallen demon.

"You girls alright?" Dante asked, kneeling beside them.  
"Kuru... She won't wake up!" Mari said as she held Kuru close. Tears stared to form in her magenta eyes.

Dante sighed and stood up. "Let's take her back to my place. We'll see what we can do." And with that he picked Kuru off the ground, and started his way back to Devil May Cry.

"I'm Mari by the way..." She said as she fell into place beside him. "And that's Kurushinde." Mari pointed to the unconscious girl. Dante nodded and moved Kuru around a bit on his shoulder. "Name's Dante."

-END-

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it~ As I said. If nobody wants it sooner I'll be posting the second when I want. Go ahead and follow~ annnnd leave a review!  
BYE BYE~  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Devil May Cry

**Note! Yooo! We are back! SORRY I WAS LATE! I WAS BUSY AND THEN FORGOT! I hope you enjoy this and the last chapter. I already have 3 ready and can't really say when it will be posted unless someone asks for it. Remember. If you want to keep up with the story I'd follow it if I were you.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Devil May Cry

Kuru lifted her heavy eyelids. There was a dull pain in the back of her head. Looking around, she found she was laying on a leather sofa.

The smell of pizza was thick in the air, as was the dust. It seemed to be a kind of office, with a small refrigerator by her head. Across from her was a desk. Behind was a weird, blade-like thing hanging on a round column.

When she tried to get up, she kicked a small coffee table. There were also some trash cans behind said table. She stood up slowly and walked to the desk.

There were magazines and books on the desk, along with a half eaten pizza in its box. Taking a piece, Kuru saw a framed picture on the desk. It seemed to be a beautiful, young woman. Her blond hair was long and pretty.

"Who are you?" Kuru sat down in the chair. With pizza almost gone, she propped her feet up and sighed. "Wait... Where am I?"

Just then, the door swung open, and in came Mari and Dante.  
"YOU'RE ALIVE!" cried Mari, who dropped her bag of food and ran to embrace her. "Where are we?" Kuru asked pulling Mari away.

"We're at Devil May Cry- Dante's workplace. We took you here after you got hurt... How are you feeling?" Mari patted Kuru's head.  
"Like my ass hurts." Kuru said as she glared over at Dante. "Hey! I could have left you in the street you know." said Dante as he put the bags by the fridge.

"Kuru... Be nice. Dante only hurt you because you attacked him." Mari patted her cheek and went over to the sofa. "I don't care! He stuck his nose into my fight!" Kuru roared and crossed her arms.

"KURU!" Mari threw a book at Kuru. Who seemed to move at just the right time. Mari gasped. "Oops! Sorry!" She got up and picked up the book that now laid on the other side of the room. "You and your throwing stuff." laughed Kuru who got up and took another pizza.

"My pizza!" Dante cried. Looking down at the almost gone pie, he took a slice and enjoyed it. "So! Who is this Dante anyways? What do you want from us?" Kuru leaned in the chair.

Dante ate up his pizza and looked to her. "Just wanted to help some fine ladies out, that's all." He said with a wink. That didn't impress Kuru as she then took the box of pizza and sat it in her lap.

"Hey! I paid for that!" Dante said. He walked over to Mari and crossed his arms. "Mind keeping your dog from stealing my food?" He gestured over to Kuru, who looked like she was going to hiss at him.

Mari sighed and got up. She walked over to Kuru and placed a hand on her arm. "Look. Mister Dante is willing to help us. What if something like that happens again. We'd be killed!" Mari then hugged Kuru. "I know you don't like it but... It's what needs to happen."

Sighing, Kuru placed the pizza back and got up from her chair.  
"Fine. So what's happening?" She crossed her arms and looked to Dante. He pushed off the wall and walked to his desk. "Well... You two are welcome to stay here, if you'd like. I'll make sure that the big baddies don't get ya."

He sat down with a plop and took another slice of pizza. "Sounds great... If we were five. Why are you helping us anyways? We're nobodies off the street!" Kuru said as she stood there, a fire burning deep in her eyes.

"Well you can't be a nobody. They want you two. Dead or alive." Leaning on his desk and placing his chin on his intertwined fingers. "And I'd like to find out why."

Mari stepped in between the two, waving her hands around in the air. "Maybe we should calm down! It's getting kinda scary in here..."  
"Sorry sweetie. Didn't mean to scare ya." Dante said as he leaned back in his chair. Kuru just scoffed and turned away.

Mari looked to the two. "So.. Kuru... is it ok if we stick around here?" Kuru just stood there with her back turned. "I don't care... So long as you are safe." "Sweet! I sure hope you girls like pizza. It's pretty much the only thing in here." said Dante as he held out the pizza box.

"I'm good." Mari waved her hands in protest. Kuru just walked outside. "I really don't know what I did to that girl..." Dante sighed and returned the box to the desk.  
"It's not you. She's like that to everyone... Everyone but me, that is." She turned to the door and sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Oh? Any reasons?" Dante poked his nose out. The child in him always looking for a good story. "People have wronged her... She doesn't trust anyone. I sometimes worry." Bringing her hands to her chest. "How do I become a mother when I'm too busy mothering her?" She said teary eyed. Hanging her head low.

"I fear... If something happened to me... or if I wasn't around... What would happen to her?" Walking over to the sofa, she sat down with another sigh.

"Well, she's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Dante said throwing a hand to the door.  
"If you say so, haha..." she joked. leaning back she slowly fell asleep.

Dante got up and put a blanket over her. Turning to the door he sighed and walked back over to his chair. "Great, Babysitting. Thanks a lot Lady." He said as he pulled up a magazine.

Kuru walked out into the morning streets. A chill in the air, she left clouds in the air with each breath. She pulled her coat closed and sighed. She walked for about half an hour before sitting by a wall and resting. Without money in her pocket she had nothing to do and nowhere to go.

Before getting up, she heard a sound down the alley. Poking her head in, she saw just golden light from the sun. She rose from the ground and stepped in. She looked around but gave up when nothing was found. But as she turned a hand reached out of the shadows.

Short lived as it was, Kuru pulled out her handgun and shot it. Her gun was much like a .45 caliber Colt M1911. But with dark blue on the grip and trigger. The frame was a silvery blue.

The right side of the frame had "Revenge" engraved into it. It shot much faster than other weapons. This was a weapon made for killing demons.

It was a gift from a man who took her in as a child. Mind you, for only a week... She took another step into the alley with her gun fixed on the shadows. "COME OUT YOU SCUM!" She roared down the alley.

After the echo died down. About thirty-five demons crawled out of the shadows. "Oh, come on. That's hardly fair." Kuru grinned and started to fire at them. That took care of about six of them. When she was out of ammo, she pulled out her katana.

Leaping off the wall, Kuru cut the arm off of one of the demons.  
It swung its only arm at her but missed. The arm slammed into the wall and got stuck in it. Using this, she sliced off its head with a single move.

Jumping out of the way of attack, she threw her katana into another's head. Kicking another attacker in the face, she ran to her katana and pulled it free. She put her back to the wall of the alley and blocked off some attacks.

Leaning to her right, she was able to kick one demon in the side.  
In its daze she stabbed it in the chest. Rolling to the right she was able to count the few remaining.

"Really? Twenty-Six? I thought I killed more of you." Dashing to her left she kicked off the wall and rammed her sword into a demons face. Using its fall she was able to throw a kick in the head to one of the few who stood too close.

Slicing it in half, she aimed for a ladder. Jumping up to it and bringing it down on a demons head she sliced upwards on another's chest. She then got hit in the side from a kick.

Being thrown to the side, she used the wall as support. "Ow." She growled and blocked the second attack. Using the back of the wall, she pulled her feet up and kicked the demon in the gut.

Both falling to the ground she took this time to reload her gun.  
Just before she could aim, she was hit in the face, thrown to the side once more. She spit out some blood.

"Wow. You guys hit like clouds." she taunted. Rolling to the side of an attack, she shot the head of one and aimed for another's leg. After hitting her mark, she used her katana to take its head.

Shooting two more in the head, she ran to another and kicked out its legs. Before getting the upper hand on it, another demon grabbed her head and slammed her into the ground. The dazed Kuru lost hold of her katana.

But before the demon could do so once more, a gun shot rung though the alley. Soon, they were all dead. "Ugh. What... who?" Kuru mumbled. Looking to the entryway of the alley.

There stood a tall woman, who's hair was long and blond and slicked back. She wore black pants and a black corset, along with a black choker.

"Oh. You're not Dante..." The woman said as she walked over to Kuru. "You alright?" she asked, helping Kuru back to her feet.

"Yeah... I think so..." Kuru held her head, as if it would stop the spinning. "Name's Trish. You need a little help there?" Trish asked.  
Before Kuru could answer she was handed her katana from Trish.

Brushing off her pants Trish turned to the alley. "So you know Dante?" Kuru asked after getting her head to stop spinning. "Yeah.. Do you?" Trish asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah... Kinda. He jumped into my fight last night and now my friend wants his help..." Sitting down on the ground Kuru was reminded of her "encounter" with Dante.

"Gave me a bruise... That jerk." Kuru said as she rubbed her butt.  
Trish just threw her hands in the air. "I don't even want to know." Turning into the alley Trish looked for any sign of a demon. When all seemed clear she turned to leave. "Hey, wait. Do you know where this... Devil Cry place is?" Kuru asked as she stood.

"You mean Devil May Cry? Why yes. I work there." Trish turned and walked out. And a very bruised Kuru followed.

-End-

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. Follow, like, Reviwe, Whatever! Just please enjoy XD I'm doing this so people can see and enjoy the stories I made.**

 _ **Bye bye~**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Light in the Dark

**It seems nobody has even looked at chapter 2 :( But I'll still post chapter 3 because I'm not going to give up! I also think I'm working out the ships now so.. yeah. Anyways I hope you like it! (Even most people won't even see it but oh well~)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: The Light in the Dark.

* * *

-In Devil May Cry-

* * *

"I can't believe you! You can't stay out of fights, can you!?" Mari screamed, as she walked back and forth. Sitting on the sofa was Kuru, holding an ice pack to her head. "It's not like I asked for it." Kuru grumbled.

"You're lucky Trish saved you!" Mari pointed her finger at Kuru. "You could have died!" "But I didn't." Kuru pushed the finger out of her face. "I'm still alive and kicking. Stop freaking out." Kuru got up and threw the ice on the table.

"But you can't just run off on your own!" Mari took hold of Kuru's arm and sighed. "I was worried." Her eyes softened, as did her face.  
Kuru just sighed and looked to the ground. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry." "Good! Now thank Trish for helping you." Mari looked to Trish, who sat on Dante's desk, whom sat in his chair.

Kuru grumbled and looked away from them. "Kuru... Now!" Mari stomped her foot on the wood floor. "Thanks... You happy now?" Kuru crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Mari.

"Yes. Thank you." Mari pushed Kuru in the arm and turned to the two demon hunters with a smile.  
"Thank you again, Trish." Trish nodded in response.

Dante put his feet up on his desk and yawned. "We still don't know why they want you two." Mari looked to the ground. "Yeah..." She then looked up and turned to Kuru.  
"But I do know YOU are no longer running around on your own!" She said as she put her hands to her hips.

This made Dante laugh. It was like a mother grounding her kid.  
Kuru scoffed and walked to the door. "What did I just say!?" Mari screamed almost in horror.

"Relax. I'm just going to sit outside the door. It's too dusty in here." She said as she opened the door and left. "Offended." Dante said as he got up and went over to a wall.  
He ran his finger along it and coughed. "On second thought... She may be right." Dante cleaned his finger off on his coat and sighed, which made more dust fly off the wall.

"Let me clean the place for you! It can be my way of paying you!" Mari said with a smile. It looked like she was begging to. Dante looked to Trish who just shrugged and walked to the door.

"Sure! Why not?" Dante threw his arms up and then placed them on his hips. "Uhh... Need help?" He tilted his head.

"NOPE~ I got it!" Mari said, punching the air with her fist.  
Dante went over to a box and looked around inside it. "Aha! I knew I had some cleaning stuff! Well then, Mari- Enjoy." Dante kicked the box and walked to the door. "I'll get out of your way." And with that he waved his hand goodbye.

Mari looked around the room with a smile. She was always good at cleaning- enjoyed it, even. When Dante came outside he found Kuru sitting on the sidewalk. Dante came over and sat down beside her.

"Gotta say, you got skill girl." Dante said as he crossed his legs and rested his elbows on them.  
"Oh come on... Did she put you up to this? I'm fine." Kuru threw a rock down the street and got up.  
Dante looked up at her. "What? I can't just talk to you?" "Oh please! Don't give me that crap!" Kuru snapped at him.

"Look! I'm sorry I kicked your ass! But you asked for it." Dante stood. "Look... I don't know your deal but. Ah whatever." Dante sighed and sat down. Kuru just scoffed and kicked the ground. "Where is Mari?"

"She's inside cleaning." Dante said as he shoved his thumb to the door. "You made her clean?" Kuru cried in horror. "No, she asked!" Dante waved his hands.

"No, no that's not the point! Ugh." Kuru sat back down. Not soon after she started to laugh. "What? What's so funny?" Dante asked with concern in his voice.

She continued laughing. "Dude. That place is going to be turned upside down! She loves cleaning. By the time she's done, that place will be spotless." Kuru said in between laughs. "She'll find things you didn't even know you had!"

"Oh, will she? Maybe she'll find that shoe I lost!" Dante chuckled.  
The two laughed a bit. "See, you're not all that big and bad." Dante said.

Then Kuru went silent. Her face dropped and she stood up.  
"Did I offend you?" Dante asked from the ground. Kuru looked down at him with this hate in her eyes. "Ugh." Was all she said before walking back inside.

Dante just sat there shocked. "What did I do?" He stood up and sighed "Women." Looking down the street, he watched as the people went about their daily lives. Running his fingers though his hair, he walked back inside.

It already looked better. It was less dusty and things were moved around a bit. "Woah! She wasn't kidding!" Dante was shocked. Taking another step inside he saw Kuru digging around in a box.  
"Oh Dante! Actually, we could use your help!" Mari said carrying a box. She pointed to the sofa. "Can you lift that? If you could just hold it and let me sweep out what's under it, that would be great!"

"Yeah, Sure!" Dante walked over to the sofa and got ready to lift it.  
Mari set down the box and picked up a broom by the wall. "Alrighty!" She said with a smile. Dante pulled up the sofa and held it up. For Dante it wasn't that heavy. "Wow! Strong guy I see! Hehe." Mari laughed and then started sweeping out the mess that lived under there.

Then the door opened. As Lady stepped in, she stopped mid-step.  
"Umm... Am I even in the right place?" She asked herself out loud.  
"Lady?" Dante called from the little nook they were in.

"Dante? What is going on here?" Lady asked as she walked over to him. "Cleaning! It's about time too. I think something was living under there!" Dante grinned and almost dropped the sofa. "Pretty sure you're right, Dante." Mari giggled and stepped back. "Alright! You can put it down now." Dante lowered it slowly and dusted his hands off.

"Dante... Care to fill me in?" said Lady, gesturing to Mari.  
"Oh, that's Mari!" Dante said, as if it was old news. Mari just waved with a big grin and went back to her cleaning. Lady just stood there dumbfounded. "Annnd Mari is who?"

"Haha, we can talk outside. I don't think she needs us in her way." Dante said as he picked up a bag on the floor. "This trash?" He asked Mari. "Oh yeah! So are those!" Mari pointed to a corner of the room filled with bags.

"Umm... I'll just take this one." said Dante. As he and Lady walked to the door Trish came in. "Trish! Mind watching the girl for me?" Dante asked as he patted Trish's back. She gave him a nasty look. "Do I look like a babysitter?"  
Dante gave her a pleading look.

"Ugh, fine. I got nothing better to do anyways." And with that Trish walked over to his desk. "Thanks Trish! I'll bring you a pizza!" Dante called from the door. "And where are you going?" Trish called to Dante as he left. All he did was wave as he left. Lady followed after giving Trish a shrug.

"Trish! Mind if you help us out?" Mari asked with a broom in hand. She wore a bandanna over her mouth to protect it from the dust.  
"...Why not... What do you need me to do?" Trish asked as she crossed her arms.

Mari looked around the room. "Umm... OH! Can you take care of this desk?" Mari said as she knocked on the woodwork.  
Trish sighed and starting to go through the stuff. "That reminds me!" Called out Kuru from somewhere in the room. Kuru ran up to the desk and pointed to the picture on it.

"Who is that?" Kuru asked like she was a 5 year old girl. Trish picked the picture up and looked at it.  
Mari peeked at it as well. "Kinda looks like you." Mari said and she leaned in.

"That's not me. It's his mother." Trish said as she sat it back down.  
"Oooh. She's pretty!" Mari said with a smile, twirling with her broom in hand. "Was." Said Trish and she stacked the books on his desk.  
Stopping, Mari felt like she just crashed. "Oh..." She looked down.

Kuru just stood there, staring at the picture. "Alright." was all she said as she returned to a box on the floor to the right of the room. "Alright? That's all? Did you... maybe know her at all Trish?" Mari asked.

"No. Never met the woman. But he really loved her, that's all I'll say." Trish said as she took the stack of books to the bookshelf. "Oh. Aww now I'm sad!" Mari cried out and went back to cleaning.

* * *

-A few hours later-

* * *

Dante returned with pizza in hand.  
When he walked in, he saw Mari laying in the middle of the room, fast asleep. Kuru spread over his desk while Trish slept on the sofa.

The room was spotless. Not a speak of dust was left. Everything had a place, and an order.  
If it wasn't for the neon light that spelled "Devil May Cry" hanging over the small bar in the corner and over the door outside, he would have thought this was the wrong place.

Dante walked in and over to Trish.  
He poked her face a few times before she almost bit him. "Woah there kitty." Dante joked and backed up. "Lady said there was something she needed to talk to you about." He threw his head over to the door.

Trish slowly got up and yawned.  
"Whatever." She said as she got up and opened the pizza box.  
"See you later then." She said as she walked away with a slice.  
Dante watched as she left. He then placed the pizza box on the now clean table.

He then picked up Mari and laid her on the sofa. After she was all set, he walked to the bar and grabbed a drink. He then walked to his desk. Throwing Kuru's arm back over her, he placed his cup down. He sighed and looked to the both of them. "Who are you two?" He asked himself.

-Morning-

After Mari placed the pizza on plates, she turned to the sleeping Kuru and Dante. Dante had his arms under his head as he lied them on the desk. Kuru had her body curled around his head.

Kuru could never sleep without something beside her, or else she would have nightmares. Mari never knew what about, but she knew they weren't fun. "Wake up~" She said in a singsong voice. "Guys! Come on." And less song like,  
"WAKE UP!" She screamed.

Kuru Jolted awake. "Huh? What? Where?" She asked looking around.  
"Ugh, five more minutes... or hours..." groaned Dante. Kuru, realizing where she was, then kneed Dante in the head.

"I don't get it! I just woke up on the floor with a lump on my head!" Dante moaned. Mari held some ice to his head. "So sorry. Kuru doesn't know how to be nice." She said softly. "He asked for it." Kuru grumbled with her arms crossed.

"He was asleep! How could he have asked for it?!" Mari glared at Kuru.  
"...He just did." Was all she said. "Why are you being a child?!" Mari stood up and stomped her foot.  
Kuru just stood there and turned her back.

"Ugh!" Mari sat back down and pushed the ice back to Dante's head who, mind you, already felt better. But he felt it best just to leave her be. "You sure you're ok?" Mari asked. Dante nodded. "I'm all good sweetie." He said.

A scoff could be heard from Kuru.  
"Something wrong?" Dante asked, rather pissed off.  
"Nope! Not at all! But if you make any sudden moves lover boy, I'll cut you." warned Kuru. Mari's face turned a deep shade of red. "KURU!" she yelled, throwing a book at Kuru's head and hitting square on.

"OW!" Kuru cried, and started rubbing her head. Mari gasped and covered her mouth. After a moment of silence Dante busted out laughing. Kuru then threw the book at his head.

"Hey! Let's not have a book fight!" Dante shielded himself with his arms. Mari then broke out into laughter as well. Dante joining in, the two laughed at the petty fight that was taking place.

Kuru just stood in silence. She then walked off to the staircase in the room.

"Sorry. She can be hard to deal with." Mari sighed. Dante rested his hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Everybody gets moody sometimes. No need to worry!" Dante assured her.

"Well... I just hope she levels out soon." Mari looked down at her hands. "She never trusts anyone but me. She needs more friends." She sighed and leaned her chin in her hands.

"Maybe one day. Maybe she'll emerge as a butterfly of friendship!" Dante joked as he made a flying motion with his hands. "Hahahaha! Maybe!" Mari laughed, to which Dante joined.

* * *

On the staircase sat Kuru as she listened to them talk. With a sigh she pulled out her gun and looked over it. Running her fingers over the engravement, she remembered twhat hat man had told her when he gave it to her. "Revenge is a dirty task. Even more so when demons are in the mix. Just remember, Don't Trust Anyone."

A light chuckle came from her lips. "Devil May Cry... as if they could."

-END-

* * *

 **Fav, Review, and follow~ I hope you liked it~ The fourth is still in the works (Getting behind of writing ^^')**


	5. Chapter 4: One of Us

**I'm so sorry for this only coming out now. I was sick with a rather bad cold and ended up with too sleepy to write. But here you go! AND It's super long~ Hope you enjoy! I have no idea when chapter 5 will come out. But if you really want it just tell me and I'll kick myself into gear. Anyways! Read on my lovely readers~**

* * *

Chapter 4: One of Us

* * *

-Later that day-

* * *

"And this is Gilgamesh." Dante pulled out a set of gauntlets, greaves, mask, and back armor.  
Mari stood there in awe. "You have some really awesome weapons!" She said, jumping up and down.

"Yeah... What is this?" Kuru asked as she looked at a suitcase. Lifting the latches on the case, she started to open it. As she did so, a light started to leak out of the case.

Before she could fully open it, Dante slammed it shut. "Haha. That dear would be Pandora. How about we leave that alone." He picked it up and moved it.

Kuru scoffed and poked more weapons. Mari came upon a blue, guitar-like weapon that hung on the wall. "What's this?" Mari pointed to the unknown object. "Oh this old thing? This is Nevan." Dante said as he patted it.

"Do you like... play?" Mari asked with stars in her eyes. "Sometimes. But not with this. It's a Devil Arm like the rest." Dante backed up and looked at all of them. He sighed and crossed his arms. He grinned as he remembered all the demons he overcame to get his lovely arsenal.

Just then he saw Kuru pull Lucifer from the wall. Lucifer was a hellish backpack, shaped like a streamlined skull with large glowing red eyes that stare in fury. There were metallic projections protruding from its forehead, which could be used for wings if need be.

"Cool." Kuru marveled at the weapon. "Hey! That's not a toy!" Dante rushed over and tried to take it from her. She then ran from him. "What does it do?" Kuru asked as she ran with it in her arms. "Blow shit up! Now be careful!" He grabbed her coat and pulled her back.

"Kuru... Drop it." Mari said as if she was talking to a dog. "What? I just wanted to know what it did." She mumbled. Dante took it from her and sighed. He then pulled out this red, dart like sword from the wings.  
"This is what it does." He then walked to the door and walked outside. The girls exchanged a look and then followed after him.

When they all moved outside, Dante threw the sword into the sky.  
After it hit a point it just stood there in mid air. Dante turned to the girls. "This is Lucifer." And with that he snapped his fingers. The sword exploded in the air like magic.

Mari jumped up and down with a smile. "That was so cool!" She cheered. Kuru crossed her arms and looked to Dante. "Nice trick. Now when can I try?" "Haha, Don't get your hopes up." Dante went back inside and put it away.

Just then Lady walked in. "We have a job, Dante." She said as she waved his way. "Hello Lady!" Mari waved to her. Lady waved back and turned to Kuru who started to talk. "A job? What kinda job?"

Lady turned to Dante. "Should I?" Lady asked him, which he just nodded. "Turns out there's this small town a little ways away that's been attacked by a horde of demons every night." Lady took her sun glasses off to reveal her heterochromia eyes. Her left eye is red and her right eye is bluish-green.

"People have already been killed. So we were hired to get rid of them." Dante crossed his arms. "Hmm. You think there's something up?"  
Lady put her hands on her hips and gave him a "duh" face.

"They come every night. There has to be a reason." Dante laughed. "You always get me the fun jobs."  
"Wait so you are going to go kill a town full of demons?" Kuru asked.  
Lady and Dante both nodded.

"CAN I COME!?" Kuru said like a child wanting to go get candy.  
Her eyes even sparkled. Mari was still in awe over Lady's eyes. Dante turned to Lady and raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me. I don't know how well she fights." Lady said like she didn't care if she came or not.

Dante turned to Mari. "What do you say? Want to go on this job with us? ...Mari? MARI!" "HUH!?" She jumped. She looked around rather shocked while everyone just looked at her.

After retelling the details of the job Mari sat there in thought.  
She knew Kuru wanted to go. But she also knew that she herself wouldn't be much help.

"Well... If Kuru wants to go... Then sure! I'll come." She said with a smile. Deep in her mind she hoped she wouldn't get in the way.

Kuru pulled her sword ready. "You guys might not be all that bad to hang with after all." She said as she walked to the wall again. She looked to Lucifer and poked it. "Can I take this?" Kuru turned to Dante.

Dante facepalmed and then ran his fingers though his hair. "Do you really need it?" He looked at her to see bright stars in her eyes as she gazed upon the weapon. He sighed and held the bridge of his nose. "Fine. But I'm carrying it. I don't need you running off with my stuff." Her face kinda fell, but she still seemed upbeat about it. "Fine, whatever. So long as I can kill stuff with it."

"You don't even know how to use it." Mari jumped in.  
"I can learn on the fly." Kuru walked over to the sofa and plopped down.  
"When do we set off?" She asked as she crossed her legs and got comfy. "The sooner the better," Lady said as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left leg. Dante walked over to the table and picked up his pizza.

"Well then, can't keep everyone waiting."

* * *

Kuru was still rather upset that she had to be stuck on the back of HIS motorcycle, but she couldn't stand Mari riding with Dante. So Mari rode with Lady as they made their way to the town.

"How long is this going to take?" Kuru yelled into Dante's ear, as she held her arms tight around him.  
"What? You scared?" Dante turned a little to look at her. Which then she held tighter.  
"Eyes on the road you dumbass!" Kuru screamed out. He laughed and turned back.

As they neared the town the sun hung low in the sky.  
They rode into the small town and parked on the side of the road. "This it?" Dante asked Lady as she looked at a paper she had.  
"Yup. This is it." Lady walked over to a building just across the road from them.

After one more look of the paper, Lady walked inside. Dante and the girls sat by the bikes. Mari was brushing off her dress and fixing her hair after the ride.  
"So this is the sad little town." Kuru crossed her arms and looked over the place.

The place was like a ghost town. Not a soul roamed the streets.  
Some houses looked like there had been a fire, as some looked torn.  
Doors and windows were boarded up. And eyes could be seen peeking though some.

Kuru turned her head to the sky as she watched the pink clouds flow over head. Something about them made her think of the old days. Running around the streets with Mari when they were younger.

Mari and Dante were talking about past missions, and all the demons Dante had fought. Kuru felt an itch in the back of her head, she couldn't understand what made Mari enjoy hanging around the Devil May Cry gang. Much to her disgust they were even working with them.

Knowing too well that happiness only lasts so long, Kuru felt like friendship just wasn't needed. "I'm going to look around." Kuru walked down the road.

"But it's almost sunset! The demons will be here soon and I don't want you getting hurt." Mari looked around with fear in her eyes. "I won't go far." Kuru walked down the road.

"Let her go. Maybe it will help with her sour mood." Dante reassured Mari with a hand on her shoulder.  
Mari sighed and looked at the ground. "I can't help but worry. She hardly ever leaves my side... I wonder what's wrong..."

Dante crossed his arms and sighed. Mari looked rather deep in thought, and even kinda sad as she watched Kuru walk down the dirt road. "Does she have any other friends?" Dante asked.

"Well... There was this boy she liked." She laughed.  
"But she tried to kill him all the time! He ended up so scared once he hid in a cupboard just to get away from her!" She held her sides as she laughed.

"Dang! That bad, was she?" Dante grinned as she almost fell over with laughter. "Me and his sister had to drag him out! It was so great." She manged to calm down. She sighed and looked up at the sky. "I wonder how they are doing... I'd say it's been a year since we last saw them." Dante patted her shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine."

The sun started to set in the ember sky. And as each minute passed it got colder and colder. Lady was still inside talking, as Dante and Mari chatted outside.

Lady then walked out with an older man behind her. He had fair skin and a white beard. His glasses sat low on his nose as he walked up to them in a black suit, topped with a top hat.

"This is the man who hired us; Mister Greenwood." Lady said.  
"Dante." Dante said as he shook Mister Greenwood's hand. "And this is Mari." He gestured to her.  
"Pleased to meet you. I am Elmun Greenwood. Thank you for helping us." He said with a bow.

Just then the sun set. Leaving a very eerie feel to the air. Greenwood looked in horror as he ran back inside the house. "Something tells me this isn't good."Dante pulled his guns at the ready. "Really? What gave you that idea?" Lady pulled Kalina Ann ready.(FYI: Kalina Ann is Lady's rocket launcher!)

Mari hid beside Dante in fear. But then she realized. "Kuru..." She looked down the street to find it empty. "Oh God... Dante! Kuru!" She pulled on his coat. He looked around in hopes of seeing her. But there was nothing.

* * *

Kuru had manged to get out of view when they were laughing.  
She held tight to her coat as the cold creeped in.

She looked back up to the sky.  
It reminded her of the time when she was with that woman. "Never let a man sway you. Nor let him steal you." Is what she would say.

She was great with a sword. But not with men. She gave Kuru her sword. It was her's at a time.

What a great idea. Show an 7 year old how to use a sword.  
But then again, she already knew how to gun down anything in her way. Kuru was rather grateful that they showed her how to fight, or else...

Kuru was then jolted out of her mind when she saw the sun set.  
She turned on her heels and looked around. Not a soul down the street. It seemed clear...seemed.

Out of the shadows, a fiery tail whipped out at her.  
Nearly being hit in the face Kuru back-flipped away from the attacker. A lizard-like creature crawled out of the dark, with a fiery frill and tail tip. It's scales were like obsidian; it looked like fire was just walking around. Around it's wrists and ankles were cuffs of flame.

Kuru pulled her gun at the ready.  
Both waited for the other to make a move. But before she could move, another demon came from the sky and landed on her. Throwing the demon off (Which, luckily, was only a little bigger then her), she shot it three times and turned to the first one.

Rolling to the side, she avoided a fireball that came from the demon's mouth. "You vomit fire? No wonder you look so unhappy!" Kuru joked as she rushed the demon. Pulling out her katana she cut at the demon.

It leaped over her head and turned to her. It swung its long claws at her and hissed. Weapons locked, Kuru came face to face with the demon. It's long, forked tongued licked the air as it showed it's sharp teeth. Kuru pushed the demon back and backed away. Three demons stood ready to attack. She drew her gun and aimed.

After a moment passed, she shot the first one in the eye and the other two in the forehead. The other two didn't look hurt at all. But the first screamed in pain and threw it's head around.

"Ok. So scales are bulletproof." Kuru said to herself. It was then that she saw their soft scaled underbelly. Pulling back her gun she rushed them with her sword.

She got almost cut it's gut open before one of it's friends tackled her. It pinned her to the ground and hissed at her. She could see fire building up in its mouth. "Shit!" She tried to pull out her gun but the demon held her back.

Kuru roared back at the demon and she pulled her arm free and pushed it's head up to the sky, letting the fire ball fly high.

She then tried to push the demon off, but it was just too heavy.  
It took its teeth into her shoulder and tried to crush her bones.  
But she didn't scream or cry out in pain. She growled at it and tried to push it off.

She then pulled out her gun and shot at its gut as many times as she could. It fell off of her and turned to dust. She got up, holding her shoulder, only to see there were four more standing there. She sighed as they all hissed at her.

Jumping to the right, away from three fireballs, she rushed down the street to get away. They all ran after her. Lucky for her. She did a lot of running after meeting HIM. She was sure they were heavy, but yet they jumped as if they were light.

When she turned back to the road, she ran right into one of the demons. She gasped and back up. She looked all around as they circled her.

"Haha. Don't you know? Never corner a cat!" She pulled out her gun and started shooting them.  
They all ran around trying to stay alive. She didn't pull out her sword until she heard the click from her gun. She did her best to fight them off. But then it hit her. There weren't just four anymore...

She couldn't make out how many their were as they all jumped around. But then about six stopped and charged a fire ball.

Just before they could fire, Ebony and Ivory shot them down.  
"Yo Kuru! Mind keeping out of harm's way for one second?" Dante said and he pulled her behind him. But then she kicked his legs out from under him and put her foot on his chest.

"It's Kurushinde... And I can take care of myself." She said. She then shot a demon sitting on the rooftop in the heart.

She then walked over to Lady and Mari who stood waiting. Dante got up and dusted off. "'Thank you, Dante! I would be dead if it wasn't for you!' Ugh... Women." Dante whined. He felt his pride creak like a window. Mari looked over Kuru's arm. "This can't be good." She said with worry.

Lady pulled out her guns and fired at the oncoming demons.  
"Dante! We got more!" Lady called out. Dante pulled out Rebellion and went to town. He cut his way though them. Chopping their legs, arms, and heads off.

Lady helped by gunning them down. Bullets, fire, swords. Mari was getting rather overwhelmed.  
Demons everywhere... It didn't feel safe.

Kuru loaded up and helped Lady.  
Just when they got the upper hand the ground shook. Mari fell to the ground to get a sense of stability. "Umm, What was that?" Kuru asked, with her katana at the ready.

A rather large demon came down the street. It looked like the lesser demons that showed up. But it had wings of fire and a line of fire that ran down its back. Once it was in full view it let a great roar echo through the streets. A few screams could be heard from some of the houses.

Dante scoffed at the demon with Rebellion resting on his shoulder. "Now this! This is a party!" Dante laughed out. He pointed his sword at the demon. "Son of Sparda! I see you stand by your father's beliefs!" The demon bellowed.

Both Mari and Kuru looked rather confused. They had heard of Sparda many times before.  
People even worshiped him.

"And what belief is that?" Dante asked with his sword at the ready.  
"Humans." was all the demon said.

It was then that the demons circled Lady, Kuru, and Mari. Lady and Kuru aimed, but felt it was best to wait before firing, as they were heavily outnumbered.

"You would have been our first choice... But we know we are no match for you." The demon said as he circled around Dante. "First choice?" What does that mean? ...Who's the second?" Dante asked, getting rather uneasy.

About ten demons jumped on top of Dante, holding his hands to the ground. The rest circled around to close in on the girls. "Dante!" Lady called out. Mari held onto Kuru for dear life.

Kuru only thought of one thing. "Son of Sparda" was what the demon said; what the demon called Dante.

Some demons started to charge up a fireball, and the others hissed with hunger. Mari started to lightly cry in fear of what was coming next. "Kuru...I'm scared..." She held onto her. One of the demons jumped at them and grabbed Mari's leg. She screeched and kicked at it. Kuru starting shooting at it as well.

But just then- A sword came out of nowhere and boomeranged the heads off of a few of them. The sword flew back to Trish, who stood down the street. "Lovely mess, Dante." She walked over with the sword on her back. Kuru realized it was the sword that had sat in Dante's office.

Dante tried his best to throw them off but more came to aid.  
"Came to crash the party, huh?" Dante called from under the demon mess. "Traitor!" The demon spat out at Trish.

She turned to the demon with a sway of her hip. "And you are?" She asked. "Traitor! You betrayed your brethren! A disgrace to the demon kind!" The demon hissed. Kuru was in shock. Were Dante AND Trish demons?

"But never mind you two! You do not have the power we want." The demon leaned down as if readying to jump. Leaping over Dante, it landed by the girls. Mari screamed as Kuru hid her behind her back. Aiming her gun, Kuru's rage grew. She was not going to let someone dear be taken away by demons ever again.

The demon then whipped its tail out, smacking Kuru to the side.  
Hitting a wall with a smash, crash, and bang.

"KURU!" Mari screamed after her.  
She tried to rush to her side but the demon grabbed her before she could. Using his tail he threw Lady to the side as well. The demons tried to tear her apart like Wolves. Lucky for her Trish was at her side with Luce & Ombra.

"Dante! Quit sleeping on the job!" Trish called out. The demon looked Mari face to face. Fear and tears were clear in her eyes. The  
Demon's sharp smile didn't help. Through his non existent lips he hissed out. "You are the half demon we need."

And like that, Kuru's world had been shattered.

~ _Too be continued~_

* * *

 **Muhahaha! Yes I leave you with a "Too be continued"But it was a text book move anyways. I mean I took so long to get it out I just HAD to do it.  
Hope you enjoyed and I really hope you follow, favorite, and review. Bye bye~ And I'll really try to get working on chapter 5 but I'm coming down with another illness called writers block. But I'll make some InsaniTea and hope I get better soon. Bye!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Lies

**YO! Chapter 5 is here! sorry it took so long! But I got over my writers block and I'm working again. Mind you I've been a bit depressed so yeah... But anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter. 6 is already in the works! So bear with me here. Well! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Lies

* * *

Their hearts beat hard in their chests. Each pound felt like it was the last. "I'm going to die..." "My friend is a lie.." The girls thought in their heads. Kuru used the wall to lean onto as she watch the demon take Mari.

Mari struggled and screamed as the demon looked her in the eyes.  
"Leave me alone!" Mari cried. Her tears did nothing to save her as the demon grinned. It turned its back and started to walk away from her friends.

Kuru stared in shock; unsure of anything. She was slapped back into focus when she heard her name.

A hand reached out to her in fear of the kidnapper. Kuru was unsure if she should even help. Mari had lied to her. Made her believe in a false happiness.

But it wasn't all false... They had good times. Mari healed, helped, and cared for her.

Kuru stood and took her sword. But before she could race after the demon, Dante broke free of his prison. He looked different, though it was hard for Kuru to make out the details from this distance. He seemed to have a red-ish glow and looked very much like another demon.

He cut the demons arm off with Rebellion in one go and caught Mari before she hit the ground.  
The demon hissed and roared at Dante as it backed away.

It tried to run away but was stopped by a katana to its nose.  
A growl hissed out, as did a forked tongue. Fire leaked out of it's mouth. But Kuru's katana cut its tongue off, and then it took a bullet to the eye.

As it screamed in pain Kuru ran to its belly. With her Katana in her left hand she cut to the right. Leaving a nice cut on its lighter underbelly. She then pushed her Katana into it's gut. A grin came to her lips as she pulled her sword free.

Moving to the side as the demon fell to the other, she turned back to Mari and a normal Dante.

She then turned around and started to walk away. "Kuru!" Mari called out to her. After there was no response, Mari ran after her. "Kuru! Please! Let's me-"

"Let you what?!" Kuru snapped at her. "Feed me more lies?" Kuru growled at her. Mari stood in shock and tears. "No... I! I.. was." Mari was at a loss for words. Nothing came to mind. Nothing she said would help. "I'm so sorry." Mari lowered her head.

"SORRY!? You LIED! You said you were human! I believed you,TRUSTED YOU!" Kuru turned away and started to walk. Under the soft sobs from Mari they could hear a light laugh.

Dante tried to cut the demon in half. But before he could it jumped in the air and landed on a building.  
It's flames turned purple and its wounds healed, as did its arm. But its eye didn't seem to heal. Dante took hold of Mari and started to run. Before she could ask why he wasn't fighting them a flood of demons came after them.

Lady and Trish were already ahead. As they ran down the road to find a better place to fight Trish started to lead them to the woods outside of the town. "What about Kuru!?" Mari cried out. Kuru was already on her way after them but had the demons on her tail.

Dante pushed Mari forword and pulled out his guns. He took out a few that were far too close to Kuru. "I can take care of myself!" She yelled. "Clearly." Dante ran to Kuru and threw her over his shoulder.

Rushing after the others the two barely made it away. "Care to tell me why you took me out to the woods!?" Kuru kicked Dante. "We can't very well fight in a town full of people." Trish jumped in.

Dante dusted off and sat Kuru down. Kuru pushed him away as soon as she could. Her eyes were full of hate. Her bright blue eyes looked into his very soul with hatred.

"What? You got an issue with me?" Dante asked, only half joking. Kuru looked over everyone in the area. "So, what? All of you are demons!?"  
Kuru took a step back when nothing was said. "Well. I'm not." Lady cut in.

After a moment Kuru screamed out. "YOU LIED TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE TRUE GROUP OF PEOPLE IN THE WORLD I COULD TRUST!" Mari looked to the ground with tears in her eyes. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out..." "Was I EVER going to find out?!" Kuru screamed.

"Hey. I think you need to chill out." Dante stepped in. Kuru glared death Dante's way. Dante could see it clear in her eyes that she was trying her best to be strong.

"How could you lie to me?" Kuru's tone almost sounded hurt."You would never have trusted me if I didn't." Mari tried to stand up to Kuru. But was knocked down as fast as she tried.

"So were you just trying to trick me!? What do you want from me?" Kuru pulled out her gun and pointed it to Mari. "Am I just a toy? You trying to get friendly to kill me or something? TELL ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Kuru yelled.

For the first time in forever, Mari saw Kuru with a unsteady hand; Almost as if she was shaking with fear. "Kuru... I didn't know what else to do. I was scared and alone. I just wanted to help you. You were even more alone then I. I'm NOTHING like those demons. I don't even want to be!" Mari cried. The fear of the gun was nothing to the fear of losing her best friend.  
Kuru slowly lowered the gun. "How can I trust you? ALL OF YOU! You are all demons? Or half."

Dante took a small step foreword. "Yes. I am a half demon. In fact... My father would be Sparda."

Both girls were shocked in a way. They had heard about the Great demon Sparda. To think they were looking at someone related to him.  
"Trish. She was a demon who's mission was to trick me. But after she learned that she could change, she joined Devil May Cry."

Kuru stood with her head low. "Kuru.. I'm really sorry. I should have told you sooner." Mari softly said. "You should have! I feel like a fool! You were my only hope that there was trust in this world!"  
And with that Kuru ran deeper in the woods. Mari followed after.

Dante turned to the girls. "What is wrong with you women?" He asked. Trish slapped the back of his head as she looked around for any other demons.

* * *

Kuru ran away with her thoughts. "Maybe it was a mistake! Maybe this was a dream! Would it would have been better to never had trusted her?" They screamed in her mind with anger and pain. Mari has been by her side for years! And it turns out she's been a demon all along?

Mari held to hope that Kuru would calm down and face her. The fear of losing her dearest friend was worse then being taken by those demons. Following the red of Kuru's coat, they went deeper into the trees.

"Kuru! Please! I never meant for any of this to happen! I never asked to be a demon! I hate it!" Mari cried to Kuru. But pain blocked her from Kuru's ears. The fear of what was next dug deep into both girls.

But then Kuru stopped and turned around. And she told Mari what she never wanted to hear. "You should go back. Leave me be. I can take care of myself."

Mari knew Kuru liked to push people away. But never had she pushed her. Her tears fell down her face like rain. "But..." Mari didn't know what to say. The words were lost to her. "Maybe they will be a family for you... But I don't know if I can go on like before." Kuru said as strongly as she could.

Mari ran to Kuru. "NO! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!" Before she could hold on to Kuru she was pushed to the ground, and Revenge was pointed to her face. "Please. Just go." Kuru said softly.

Mari's sobs became louder the more she couldn't find words to say.

"Hahaha! Found you." A voice echoed. The demon that had tried to take Mari before now stood behind Kuru. With a turn of her feet Kuru shot it in the same eye as before. The demon roared and slapped her to the side.

The demon swiped Mari off the ground. She screamed and kicked as best she could.

Kuru got back up. Her left arm was in pain but she kept strong. Deep in her mind a voice spoke words of poison. "We should just leave. What do we care? She's a demon." With a gasp Kuru realized what she was about to do.

"DEMON OR NOT! SHE IS MY FRIEND!" Kuru screamed out. She rushed the demon with her sword in her left hand. She cut at its belly, but was kicked to the side.

She got back up and cut its tail off. With a bloody scream the demon shot a fire ball at Kuru. Just a split second before it could hit her, Dante blocked it with his sword.

Kuru pushed past Dante and ran to Mari. But the demon was already running away. "MARI!" Kuru reached out a hand. Mari tried to reach out, but disappeared in a torrent of flames.

It took a moment before it sunk into Kuru. Slowly, a scream came out from her. She could have saved her. But she waited too long, thinking. For the first time in a VERY long time... She cried.  
She felt like that time... Unable to save the ones she cared about.

Dante walked over to her. Slowly he sat beside her. Crossing his legs, he patted her shoulder. Dante knew the pain she felt. The loss of someone you love. "I should have saved her." Kuru sobbed lightly. Then she heard a laugh from Dante.

"WHAT!? WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" Kuru full-on hit Dante in the arm. Hurting her hand but hardly moving Dante.  
"Nothing... Just. You sound like there's nothing you can do." He said.

"What is there to do!? THEY FREAKING TOOK HER!" Kuru hit the ground with her fist, letting her anger out.

Dante stood and picked up her sword, which lied on the ground. Holding his hand out to her, his words lit the fire of hope in the back of her heart." Then maybe we should get her back."

And with that. She took his hand.

-End-

* * *

 **I know this one is pretty short but it wouldn't work if I made it any longer. I'll try to make the next chapter longer I swear! Also I may be getting a cold again but I won't let that knock me down! Well! Follow and fav and review OR WHATEVER KIDS DO NOW AND DAYS! BYE~!  
**


	7. Chapter 6: A New Job

**I'M BACK! SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I bit a block and now I'm sick. Enjoy this! It's only good because my friend is a good at what he does TAT I really do suck at writing**

* * *

CHAPTER 6: A New Job

* * *

Kuru awoke with a gasp and almost jumped out of bed. An empty room... Something about being alone always gave her the same nightmares.

The room she was in was rather old, and falling apart. Wallpaper was peeling off the walls. The rugs had tears and holes.

The bed wasn't very nice either. But it was better than being on the ground. Kuru threw the blanket off and put her feet on the cold, wooden, floor.

Her shoulder still hurt from the bite she had gotten yesterday. Sore from the fight, she stood from the bed and sighed. Her headache seemed to get worse with each step.

After putting her coat back on she left the room and went to the front room of the house. After what had happened yesterday, Mr. Greenwood let them stay in his house.

For a man with a fancy outfit he really doesn't have that fancy of a house. But then again, It did look rather beat up by the demons.  
In the room Trish, Lady, and Dante were talking with Mr. Greenwood.

"They started coming about a week and a half ago. No warning. Just came. I tried getting help. But nobody could seem to beat them."  
Greenwood explained. "Till you came along."

"Well. Glad we could help, Sir." Dante said as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. He noticed Kuru enter the room and pushed off the wall.

"Well if it isn't Sleeping Beauty." Dante joked. He then found himself laying on the ground after a quick kick to the legs. "That's Miss Sleeping Beauty to you Sir!" Kuru said as she walked past him. Dante got back up and dusted off. "Women..." Dante whined.

Kuru took stand beside Lady and started. "So, what's the plan? You said you would help me get Mari back."

Dante put his hands on his hips. "Well... They most likely took her to hell. SO! First we have to find a way to get there."  
"And how do we do that Dante?" Trish asked. "No clue. Any ideas?" Dante asked. Trish and Lady just looked at Dante like he was the biggest idiot they'd ever met.

Kuru was pretty sure he was. But she kept that to herself. "What about a hell gate? There was that guy who could make false gates, remember?" Trish suggested. Dante scratched his chin. "Oh yeah.. But I kinda killed that guy." Dante sighed.

"But didn't he have some kinda research facility? He may have like... I don't know. Papers or something?" Lady added in. Dante nodded his head. "You... You may be onto something."  
"So we start there. And if that fails... We'll have to find another way." Trish said as she walked over to Dante.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Lady crossed her arms. "I mean.. Wasn't our goal getting RID of gates to hell?" Lady leaned her weight on her left leg and looked at Dante.

Lady knew this was a very bad idea. Didn't like it at all! The goal was to rid the world of demons, along with the openings to said demons. Trish also felt a sense of uncertainty. But her trust in Dante was greater. "I don't care what your goal is... My goal is to get Mari back." Kuru spoke up. She didn't care what it would take. Even if she lost an arm and a leg.

"So. Easiest way first." Kuru said as she grabbed Dante by the neck like a dog, and started to push him out the door. "I can walk myself you know..." Dante grumbled.

Trish and Lady just looked to one another. "This is going to be a mess, isn't it?" Lady whined to Trish. Trish shrugged. "I'm more worried about Dante. This 'Kuru' chick may give him a run for his money." Both girls laughed.

"I guess you're right. I feel we'll get along more then I thought." Lady crossed her arms and looked to the door. "Another woman who's goal is to make Dante's life a living hell? We'll be the best of friends." Trish grinned and walked beside Lady.  
Both knew this wasn't going to be easy. But if Dante was all game, so were they.

* * *

Kuru walked outside of the house and sighed. "I lose my best friend and then get stuck with a group of freaks" she thought. She let go of Dante and walked over to the motorcycles. Leaning on Dante's, she crossed her arms and ankles. "So what needs to happen?" Kuru asked. Dante rubbed his neck and started laying out a plan.

"Well. First, we need to find out how to make a hell gate. Which could be found in Fortuna." Dante sat down by Kuru's feet and started working stuff out in his mind. Kuru knew Fortuna. That's where she was born. Bad and good memories of her homeland flooded back to her.  
"Why are you so willing to help me?" Kuru peeked down at Dante though her silver hair.

He stood up from his spot and looked her deep in the eyes. "Because. The pain you feel is not far from what I once had."

It was then that Kuru punched him in the arm. "Hey! What was that for?" Dante hugged his arm. Kuru said nothing as he grumbled something about "Women." Something about Dante acting cool made her pissed off to no end.  
"What? You lose someone?" Kuru played it cool.

Dante sighed and looked to the wispy clouds above. "Family." Was all he said. Kuru looked at his solemn face from the side. "Same. But I'm over it." Kuru said bluntly.  
"Do we ever REALLY get over it?" Dante asked. Rather calmly he did.

Kuru once again punched his arm. Hardly moving him. Kuru rubbed her bruised hand and sighed.  
"You made of steel or something?" Kuru joked. Dante laughed and then patted her hand. "Maybe you'll stop hitting me now." Kuru denied his notion and hit him right in the nose. He backed away from her and held his face. "Yeah. Should have seen that coming." He whimpered.

Kuru smirked even though both her hands were sore. "Well then, Mister Steel. Devil May Cry open for any jobs? Because I've got one for ya." Kuru only half joked. She crossed her arms and turned her body to him. "A job huh? Sounds like a party." He grinned.

The gang rode their way back to Devil May Cry to pick out some stuff before they made their way to Fortuna.

Kuru sat at Dante's desk waiting for his return from his room of devil arms. She leaned back and put her feet up on the desk. Eating the last slice of pizza, she looked over the framed picture that sat on his desk.  
"His mom... Still looks a lot like Trish." She said to herself.

Her soft eyes reminded her of her own mother many years ago. Dante and Kuru's past were very alike in some ways. Maybe even more then she knew. After all, It could be the reason for being a demon hunter. Much like what she wanted at a time. Lost in her past Kuru stared off into space. Only coming out when a hand waved in her view. "Huh? What?" She asked a smirking Dante.

He sat on the edge of the desk and crossed his arms. "You look lost in thought. Something bugging ya?"  
"No... Just thinking. Something wrong with that?" She said with a huff.

"Hey. I was just making sure you were ok... Boy are you a crank." Dante whined. "I'm fine! You don't have to play babysitter anymore." Kuru said as she blew some hair out of her face. The look Dante gave her made her a little unconformable, which is hard to do.

His whole face just said "You are lying and I can tell." Not often does she feel like someone is staring into her soul. "What?" She asked with a crankier tone than before. Dante shook his head and put his hand on her head.  
"You just lost your friend. You're not fine... I've been there before." Dante said in a calm voice.  
Something about the way he said it made her pissed. She stood up and screamed "Do I look 5 years old to you!? I was alone before she came along! I.. I've..."

And like that her brain just stopped. She forgot every word she knew. Her mouth went dry, hands were clammy, and she felt alone. "I'm alone again..." She whispered.

And then she was plucked in the head. "Am I a ghost or something?" Dante said with a laugh. "I may not be Mari. But I am here." Dante held onto her arms and and looked her in the eyes. "It'll be okay." He then pulled her into a hug. A minute passed before she got out of her shock.

Twisting her foot around his leg, she tripped him to the ground, putting her arm to his throat.  
"What part of you didn't see this coming?" She asked a grinning Dante. "Just got a death wish, darling." He said very slyly.

* * *

Mari opened her heavy eyes to a purple sky, with clouds of wispy pink, which twisted and swirled unlike any other cloud she had seen before.

As she sat up she looked around her. Every plant was a bright neon green that glowed. The Trees were black with faded purple swirls, but had little in the way of leaves, but here and there they had little purple, glowing bulbs that hung from the tree. For a place full of glowing stuff, it looked very gloomy and dark.

As if from a fairy tale book, each glow set off little lights that danced around before fading.  
Mari rubbed her eyes awake and pinched her arm. "OW! Guess it's not a dream."

She stood up and pulled her hoodie closed. The air was so cold she could see her own breath. She looked around the trees and took a step. "Where is this place?" She asked out loud.

She walked around for what felt like hours; but she kept passing by the same tree over and over. She was walking around in a circle with no idea on how to get out of it. After a good bit, she just gave up and sat by the tree. "Where am I!?" She cried out to no one but herself.

The rustle of leaves made her jump to her feet. Slowly, out came a wolf the size of a car. It was black all over, with swirls of purple though its fur. Its eyes were purely red, and its fangs were HUGE. She put her hands out and slowly backed away. "Umm... Nice puppy? Doggy? Wolfy? Help me?" She fumbled.

It stomped its paw on the ground and howled into the air. Mari took it as her cue to run.

She didn't really care where, so long as it wasn't there. The wolf was super fast, so it was always on her tail. She turned to the right and ducked under a low hanging tree. The sound of its footsteps stopped for a moment, and then came from farther away. She peeked back at the wolf and saw it wasn't right next to her like before. Just then, she fell. "AH!" She cried out as her face hit the ground.

One of the roots of the trees and tripped her. "Now is not the time to be a fairy tail princess!" She screamed at the root and looked back to the wolf. She knew that was the worst idea ever because now she could see JUST how screwed she was. The wolf was just about to bite off her head!

But then its head rolled off its shoulders. Mari just stared in shock and just hoped that she hadn't peed herself.

A hand pulled her up from the ground and drug her along with it,  
Away from the pack of wolves that rushed at them. In her daze she looked over to the hand. It belonged to a blue coat! No... A man, with white hair. "Who are you?" She asked softly.

A scream came out before an answer could be heard, as a wolf had gotten ahold of her foot.  
But just like the other, Its head was cut clean off by the man. He used a katana, just like Kuru. But it was very pretty. And she could see how his hair was slicked back out of his face. And the eyes. They were just like Dante's, and now that she thought about it... So did his face.

He pulled her back to her feet and ran with her in tow. "Wait! Who are you?" She asked. "I could ask you the same. But I have a feeling they don't want to ask you that question." He said in a cold voice.  
"Yeaaaah..." She said as she looked back to the wolves.

After a little running they came to the spot she had started. He threw her up in a tree and jumped up himself. The wolves came into view, and he leaped from the tree and sheathed his sword. But she hadn't seen him unsheathe, and the area around the wolves looked distorted. The wolves had been cut to ribbons.

Mari's jaw dropped and she watched as his feet hit the ground. He ran his fingers though his hair to fix it and let out a breath.  
Mari was 100% sure she was in a dream right now. A fairy tail dream. Which turned into a nightmare REALLY fast. Before she could say anything the branch she sat on was cut and she fell to the ground.  
When she got orientated, a sword was at her face. Her prince just turned into the bad guy.

"Where am I? And who are you?" He said in a cold and demanding voice. "I have no clue... I only just got here! And who are you!?" Mari tried to back away from the sword, but he took a step closer.

He stared into her eyes with a look that made a chill creep up on her back. But then he put his sword away and turned away from her. "So you're telling the truth... damn.." He said under his breath.  
"Did you just get here too?" Mari asked. Clearly they were in the same boat.

"No. Days, Weeks, months, for all I know. Years maybe. But the days never change. No sun nor moon. I have no clue what this place is or how long I've been trapped in this endless forest of nightmares. But you are the first non-animal I've seen." He said.

"WHAT!? YEARS!? I can't be stuck here for YEARS! Kuru will have a melt-... Nevermind. But... we have to get out!" Mari panicked.  
She got to her feet and looked around. "Oh yeah. I'm Mari by the way." She waved to him. He just turned his back to her. She couldn't help but think of Kuru, who does the same thing.

The man turned to face her. "My name...is Vergil."

-End-

* * *

 **I'll get started as soon as I can with the 7th. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you didn't want to throw this trash in a fire! Bye bye!  
**


End file.
